


And We're Making Our Own Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lily and Severus have been become a couple and decide that it would be best to keep it on the down low. Considering that every student like sto gossip and neither wanted their friends to bombard them with 'why' and 'not a good idea'.





	And We're Making Our Own Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at summaries. End me. And hello, yes, another snily fic because I need. You're welcome. c:
> 
> Prompt #100:  
> Because everyone at Hogwarts likes to gossip, Characters A and B are keeping their newfound relationship a secret. But this means more covert meetings and keeping secrets from those closest to them. A and B are forced to come up with some wild and ridiculous excuses for their sudden disappearances and odd behaviour. +3 Bonus for 5 times + 1-time style story.
> 
> You can chat with me on discord and my tumblr is MangoPassionFruity

She wished they had been sorted into the same house, perhaps Ravenclaw. She could be far from the merry band of prancing prats, and Severus could be away from his Slytherin friends, who disapproved of Muggles and Muggleborns. They could be together in peace, study all the time, not sneak out so much. They decided not to be so public just yet, this being all new to them, and they didn’t want too much gossip or trouble. Merlin knew how much the students loved that.    
  
The first time was beyond memorable, not only for the location but for having to lie to several people just for a kiss. They had confessed their feelings for one another and Lily had insisted their first kiss be something special. She told Severus to meet her after dark, at the Astronomy tower. He didn’t seem too confident that he could sneak his way there but a promise of kissing her seemed to be a great motivator. Marleen Macdonald was the one to question where she was going, Lily said she was on prefect duty.   
  
“I thought you didn’t have prefect duties tonight?” she asked. Lily bit at her lip. She recalled sharing her schedule with the other girl. Lily didn’t expect she’d regret that, since she was one to share such details openly with her friends.    
  
“I —I’m filling in for someone!” Lily said, hoping her stutter wasn’t noticed. Marleen nodded and went back to sleep, andLily crept out of the room.   
  
She roamed the halls, praying that she’d have no encounters with others. Luck clearly wasn’t on her side as she saw one Remus Lupin heading her way. Alone. She could hide behind a statue or enter an alcove but didn’t have time for either.    
  
“Evans?” Lupin said, looking confused.   
  
“Hello, Lupin. Why are you alone?” she asked. She felt her nerves riling up. She had to take control of the conversation.   
  
“James decided to split up. You?”   
  
“Partner called sick in,” Lily said casually. “Do you know which way he went?” She needed to know in order to avoid him. Lupin clearly thought something else when he smiled and raised an eyebrow.   
  
“To check a different area! Nothing else,” Lily said, annoyed with how the other started to laugh.   
  
“Said he’d check near the astronomy tow—” he said before Lily interjected.    
  
“Oh, okay! Bye!” Lily said, urgent to get there before Potter did. And if he found Severus...oh Merlin, they would be at each others neck. Lupin didn’t follow, luckily.    
  
She made a run for it when she out of range from Lupin. Lily was rounding another corner when she crashed into another person.    
  
“Oye, calm the f —Lily!” one James Potter said, realizing they had just smashed into one another. Lily was on the ground, arse aching, but thrilled for once to see him...alone. Not up at the tower where her secret boyfriend, his enemy, was waiting.   
“Watch where you’re going, Potter,” she huffed, picking herself off the ground. Potter smirked, crossing his arms. He looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She hated that look.   
  
“Why the hurry?” he asked, leaning against the wall.   
  
“I just want to finish up so I can head to bed, Potter. I’m supposed to check this location, not you. I saw Lupin wandering around. Go back to him,” Lily said, raising her chin. Potter rolled his eyes.   
  
“Damn, Evans, can you never not be angry when talking to me?” James spoke.    
  
“I’ll stop when you become less arrogant,” she replied.    
  
“Whatever, I’m leaving, doubt anyone is up there. Have fun,” he said.   
  
Lily let out a sigh when Potter left, thrilled he didn’t put up much resistance. She climbed the stairs leading up to the tower and found Severus laying on the ground, looking at the night sky. The moonlight illuminated his pale skin. She startled him when she jumped on him, hugging him tightly.    
  
“Took you long enough,” he said, and she apologized. He soothed her saying he didn’t mind, that she was worth it. Would always be. She blushed and poked at his ribs. They sat there, holding hands, moonlight bathing over them. He turned to look at her and she at him. Slowly, she moved forward and, at the same time, so did he. The kiss was chaste.he was surprised by how soft his lips were. He moved one hand, placing it on her cheek, and she gripped his arm. It ended fairly quickly, both blinking at each other until they burst into a fit of laughter.    
  
“I could do that again,” Severus said, cheeks pink, eyes gleaming. She felt her heart flutter then stop when she heard Potter call out for her.  _ Fuck _ , she thought, enragred the idiot had decided to follow her up here after all. She told Severus to find cover, and he hid right on time. Potter had made it up the stairs and was looking around.   
  
“Find any students hiding around or where you just waiting for me?” he asked, scoping the area.   
  
“As if. Shouldn’t you be on your way? Or do you need an escort since you’re clearly at the wrong tower?” Lily asked, crossing her arms.    
  
“Actually, yes, I  _ am _ lost. Won’t you take my head and lead me to my tower?” he said, poutingand blinking rapidly. Was he supposed to look cute? She wanted to throw a curse at him. She agreed as long he didn’t try any funny business. He hooted while she looked in the direction Sevrus was hiding in. She hoped he understood why she was willing to go with Potter.    
  
The second time was terrible.    
  
For Severus, he hadn’t kissed her since the night in the Astronomy tower, and he was envious of every public couple. The wait was painful. He wasn’t ashamed of dating her, they had talked about whether to go public or not. But Severus didn’t want to face harassment from James and Sirius or his own housemates. If he had come out when Potter had found Lily at the tower that night, he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist a fight. That imbecile flittered and teased Lily so openly. It disgusted and pissed Severus off. She was his girlfriend, no one should be sniffing around a taken person.    
  
His housemates would mock him for still being ‘friends’ with Lily. Though Mulciber had joked once that she’d never go out with him, regardless of blood status, since he was a ugly git. Severus bristled at that but didn’t speak out. It was best to let them think what they wanted. It wasn’t as if his friends were any better looking. At least Severus didn’t think so. Perhaps Regulus was, out of his friend group. The Blacks were an insufferably good looking family. Sirius Black made use of his appearance, flirting endlessly with others, leaving broken hearts behind. Severus sneered at the sight.    
  
So the second time, Severus was sitting alone at a table in the library. He was reading a book on rare plant care when all of a sudden a tiny paper bird fell onto the open book. He raised his head to look for the sender and caught a glimpse of red hair.  _ Lily _ , he thought, smiling. He opened it up,   
__   
_ Can I get a kiss? Just one? _ __   
__   
_ Lots of love, _ __   
__   
_ Lily _ __   
__   
He pocketed the note and slowly got up. No one was looking at him, and when he went to the shelf where he saw her, she wasn’t there. Another paper bird was waiting in her place.   
_ Not here, silly, Meet me in the Potions classroom, it’s empty. _ __   
__   
Severus blushed, yet again placing the note in his pocket. He gathered up his stuff and left. Just as he was exiting, Regulus caught his eye and waved him over. Severus fought back a groan. He usually appreciated how genuine the other boy was to be his friend and chat, but he had a pretty girl to snog for Merlin's sake!    
  
“Hey, Sev, want to study for Potions I need some help,” Regulus said, sheepishly. Severus sighed. He could be a cold-hearted bastard at times, or too horny to help out one of his only friends, who didn’t openly berate his friendship with a Muggleborn despite being from a prominent pureblood house, at others. There  _ had _ to be a middle ground.    
  
“Reggie, I’d love to help but I left my potions notes with Lily. She lost hers so I loaned her mine. I’m on my way to get them now, actually,” Severus said smoothly. The other boy wouldn’t detect a lie, he was excellent at not being caught. Except when it came to his girlfriend. She could tell,  _ always _ could. Not that he lied to her, just when it came to his home life, but even then. He knew she wasn’t going to pry about that topic.    
  
“Oh, I can wait,” he said with a sweet smile. The contrast between the Black brothers was startling obvious once you got to know them. Regulus, the one you’d think was supposed to be a pompous git, was secretly sweet,polite, and patient, despite outwardly being standoffish. Sirius, the supposedly open-minded and accepting one, was rude, cruel, and loud. So fucking loud.  _ Fucker. _   
  
“Yes, find a spot and I’ll be back soon,” Severus said, his shoulders sagging when the boy turned around. His meet-up with Lily would have to be cut short.   
  
Severus made it to the classroom, dropping his books in fright when Lily jumped out from behind and spooked him.    
  
“Not funny, Lil!”   
  
“Not even a tiny bit?” she said, fluttering her lashes. He gulped.    
  
“Okay, fine, you win,” he said begrudgingly. Lily squealed and jumped into his arms. He laughed along with her, not able to stay upset. He sat on a desk with Lily in his lap. She had a sly grin on her face and Severus felt his body heat up immensely.    
  
“May I have my kiss now?” Lily questioned, knowing it wasn’t necessary.    
  
“Y-yes you may,” Severus said, voice cracking.    
  
She was rough and he was content with it. The kiss went deeper, all tongues and moans. The fight for dominance was short lived for Severus, giving in to the redhead. The kiss continued, her only leaving his mouth for a moment to get air. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her thigh. He felt his heart speed up. Did she want him to slide his hand up? He wanted to badly and did so, caressing her soft skin, smiling when she shuddered. He stopped when the tip of his fingers reached the lacey bit of her undies.    
  
“What are you waiting for you?” she asked, cheeks equally flushed. Oh, he certainly didn’t want to wait any longer. Wait. Waiting. Regulus was waiting. Severus groaned, resting his face against her chest.    
  
“I want to, but I can’t,” Severus muttered.    
  
“Too fast?” Lily asked, worry tainting her face.   
  
“Regulus is waiting for me,” Severus said, groaning.    
  
“Oh,” was all she said before getting off him. He instantly missed the reassuring presence of her weight. He apologized, and she smiled, saying she would just have to have some fun alone time while he studied with Regulus. She blew him a kiss and left. Severus tried to will away his boner by thinking of Sirius and James shagging. It did the trick. Though now he was disgusted with himself for thinking about those two.    
  
Back at the library, he found Regulus with two crumpets and tea.    
  
Third time's the charm, as the Muggle saying went.    
  
It was  _ utter rubbish _ , Lily thought. The two of them had been by the lake, ready to continue yesterday's meeting, when James and Sirius, with the other sidekicks behind, decided they’d like harass Severus. She tried to stop them but they lifted Severus up, and when she pointed her wand at them and told them to drop him, they did. In the freezing lake. She went after her boyfriend, helping him out, using a drying spell. They laughed at Severus, calling him a wet bat and other cruel things. The fools got a week's worth of detention that day when she reported the incident. Sadly, Potter was still allowed to stay a prefect.    
  
Lily walked Severus back to the dungeons in silence.   
  
“I hate them,” Severus said.    
  
“Me too.” __   
  
The fourth time was a test of will for Severus Snape.   
  
He had bought her a shirt, an ABBA one, for Christmas in their third year. It was obvious that she’d grow out of it eventually. Didn’t mean she would stop wearing it. It was finally the weekend, so they went to Hogsmeade. Lily was wearing the band t-shirt. And he could see how it was tight on her slim figure. It showed a bit of her stomach. She was wearing a short skirt, shorter than the uniform. Sevrus was salivating. She was flocked by her female sfriends, all giggling. Severus was only accompanied by Avery.    
  
“Shite, who is she planning to fuck?” Avery said, startling Severus from his attentive gaze on his gorgeous girlfriend.   
  
“What?”   
  
“The Mudblood, Evans. She’s all scantily dressed. Maybe for that wanker Potter? Yes, him.”   
  
“I doubt it, maybe she just wants to wear whatever she wants for fun. And don’t call her that,” Severus said, fighting back the urge to hex his friend.    
  
“Sure, fun. Too bad it isn’t for you,” Avery said, laughing and ignoring the last part until they finally met with Mulciber and Regulus. They all entered Honeydukes and grabbed a table, ordering Butterbeers. Severus spotted Lily with her friends on the other side. Her chest was jumping from the laughs she let out, face creased by her adorable smiles. Severus wanted to ditch his Slytherin mates in favour of her precious company.   
  
It became worse when James forced his presence on the girls, taking a seat near  __ his Lily. She looked pissed, and it pleased Severus.   
  
“Oye, she’s playing hard to get with Potter,” Avery said, grinning. Regulus looked uninterested and simply drank his beverage.    
  
“If so, why is she wearing that skirt and tight shirt? Seems to me like she wants the attention,” Mulciber said. My attention, Severus thought to himself. Not for Potter or for these bastards to comment on. It was for him, a tease. And it was working. He felt his body stir up when she got up and walked away from her table, saying she needed fresh air. Severus wanted to follow but it would be too obvious.    
  
His hero came in the shape of Sirius Black and a tankard of Butterbeer spilling over his head. He would hug the idiot if it wasn’t for the fact that Regulus had got up to push his brother away. A fight between the Blacks distracted everyone, and Severus slipped out. He was so jittery, he’d forgone cleaning himself up and searched for Lily instead. He looked all around but she was nowhere to be found. Finally, he gave up looking. Lily was gone.He was back at Hogwarts before he saw her again.

To his surprise, she was in a hallway leading down to the dungeons, smiling at him.   
  
“Sorry, I had to leave. Why are you wet?” Lily asked, eyeing his soggy hair.    
  
“Black spilt his drink on me,” he said, rolling his eyes. She walked over to him and yet again helped dry him. This wasn’t the type of wet he wanted. Lily looked at him and he held his breath, she was too damn sexy for her own good. Severus dived in for a kiss. He placed one hand on her hip and the other crawled up her shirt.   
  
“Fuck, Lily, didn’t know you still had this shirt,” he breathed, nipping at her lips. Lily moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

  
“Wanted to see how you’d react. It barely fits now,” she said breathlessly. He wanted to rip the shirt off her and see her bare before him. He knew she was wearing a blue bra; he could see through the shirt a bit.    
  
He was about to invite her to his room when he heard footsteps approaching. They both paused. The steps only got closer. Lily turned around and slipped into a cupboard, leaving Severus all alone. He wasn’t quick in his movements, attempting to follow her when he saw Regulus. The Slytherin had a bruised face but was wearing a smile.    
  
“Sorry about my disgraceful brother. He loves to ruin everything, but I managed to hex him real good,” Regulus said, raising his chin. He wore the bruise like a badge of honour. Severus really couldn’t give a fuck but alas, he had to thank the other for defending him.    
  
“I bought some chocolate frogs, want to go eat them in the common room?” Regulus asked, and as much as Severus wanted to say no, he agreed and left Lily. He’d save one for her.    
  
Not that it helped, since the very next day she punched him and told him she was not going to wear anything sexy for him ever again. Severus wanted to cry.    
  
The fifth time was the final straw.    
  
Lily needed to fuck her boyfriend. She wanted it so badly. Her friends had talked of their boyfriends and girlfriends, and how much fun they had. How good it felt if you knew what you were doing. Lily knew, or at least she had read up on it and eavesdropped on conversations about it. Once, she may have even watched two students getting it on while checking the halls on prefect duty. Maybe. She wasn’t into voyeurism, but she was a hormonal teen. You could only do so much with your hand and no toys. She wasn’t about to Transfigure anything into a dildo. There were stores selling those...not that she would venture into one. Not alone at least, and not as a student.    
  
They hadn’t really been together for that long, but Lily knew she wanted her virginity taken by Severus. So why wait? They’d been friends for so long. They did everything together.   
  
So when she finally,  _ finally _ got Severus into her dorm room, Marlene burst in, sobbing about her breakup with Sirius Balck. Lily closed her curtains and jumped off the bed, acting like she’d just woke up from a nap.   
  
“He’s a bastard! I hate Sirius,” Marlene cried, flopping onto her own bed. She kept going on about how she knew their relationship wasn’t really a serious one, just a friends-with-benefits sort of thing, but said she said she’d asked him to make it official, and he’d said no. Lily comforted her and told her she could do way better.    
  
“What about you, Lily?” Marlene asked.   
  
“What about me?” Lily said, not in the mood to get into this type of conversation.    
  
“Why aren’t you dating?” Marlene asked, and Lily wanted to scream.    
  
“I’m too busy. I’m not interested in anyone anyways,” Lily said, biting her lip.   
  
“Not even Severus Snape? You two are really close,” the other girl said, looking at Lily curiously.    
  
“W-what makes you say that?” Lily said, hating her faltering in speech.    
  
  


“You smile when you see him,” Marlene said, smirking. “It’s a smile like...like when you get a gift. Like you’ve just gotten the best gift in the entire world.”   
  
Lily scowled. Where did Marlene get off, thinking she knew all her secrets. “He doesn’t smile, so I have to compensate. Can we switch subjects? I’m on my period, and I really want to relax.” She winced when she mentioned her cycle. It was the most ridiculous lie but only someone who experiences periods would sympathize. Marlene nodded and said she would l go complain to Alice, dropping the topic. She left Lily in their shared room, and the redhead casta charm on the door that would signal if someone was going to open it.    
  
“Are you really on your period,” Severus asked when she opened up the curtains.   
  
“For fuck sake, no. Now shut up and get naked. And tomorrow we’re making this public and we’re going to snog in front of the whole damn school.  _ Got it? _ ” Lily said, tired of having to lie. Who cared what anyone would say, no one mattered but Severus.

  
Severus didn’t disagree and followed her command.   
  
They had many more times after that, less in secret. Her friends were not wholly approving, but didn’t mind when he hung out with them. Severus’s friends looked at her with discontempt except for Regulus, who once said in private that they made a lovely couple. James was enraged. Sirius was shocked. Lily couldn’t lie to herself about how each time she kissed Severus in front James, his reactions were an extra treat.    
  
Now it came down to whether to tell her parents they were dating...but alas, that was a problem for summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was a decent read! Kudo or comment would be lovely.


End file.
